


Brian is a Slutty Drunk

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Lunchtime Drabble Fics [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Drunk!Brian, M/M, Masturbation, Slutty!Brian, falling asleep during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Dom puts slutty Drunk!Brian to bed.  Brian tries to convince Dom to have some fun.  Dom holds him off until Brian passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian is a Slutty Drunk

 

“Whoa. Hey! Easy!” Brian laughed and drunkenly batted at Dom’s hands as they moved to his jeans.

“Brian you need to sleep.”

“That’s what they all say!” Brian gave an exaggerated wink and reached for Dom’s jeans too.

Dom slapped his hands away.

“No. Sleep.”

Brian pouted playfully.

“But what if I wanted to touch your cock?” He asked with a grin.

“No, you need to sleep.”

“But you love when I touch your cock!” Brian protests.

“I know I do, I love when you do a lot of things, but right now you need to sleep.”

“Dooooooom.” Brian whines, twisting out of the older man’s grip, moving back to the bed.

“Dooom I don’t want to sleep, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days! I want to suck your cock till you come down my throat. C’mon! Anything except sleep! There’s so much more to do in bed than sleep.” He says the last word like it tastes bad.

Dom chuckled.

“I’m aware of this.” He replied and grabbed the ankles of Brian’s jeans, tugging roughly until they came off.

“Oh I see.” Brian smirked up at him seductively.

“You want a show.” He licked his lips slow and dirty.

Dom groaned and fought the urge to facepalm.

“Just go to sleep Brian.” He warned.

“But Dooom.” Brian breathed, hand already moving down to his cock, stroking himself lazily.

“I’m already hard! We can’t waste a perfectly good boner!” He pouted.

Dom groaned and rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be asleep in 5 minutes I bet you.”

“No I won’t, come play Dom.” Brian grinned to him, already reaching inside the side table drawer for the lube.

Dom sighed deeply and figured he might as well just let Brian continue until he passes out.

“Go on then.” Dom took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Brian just grinned and slipped two lubed fingers inside himself, they had fucked less than three hours ago.

“See, much better than sleeping.” The blonde purred.

“Uh-huh.” Dom nodded and chuckled as Brian’s eyes slowly slipped shut.

“You still awake?”

“Of course!” Brian agreed, but he was slurring a little and his hand wasn’t working as quickly as before.

“Not gonna pass out on me are you?” Dom asked with a grin.

“Never.” Brian promised but was already drifting off.

Dom chuckled at Brian and carefully eased his fingers out of him, moving Brian into a more comfortable position and cleaning away the lube.

 

“Idiot.” Dom smiled affectionately down at Brian and kissed his forehead before heading back downstairs to the party.

  
  
  



End file.
